


salvation

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek, Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 카일 리스가 존재하는 세계로 떨어진 술루</p>
            </blockquote>





	salvation

“히카루 술루. 대위, 라고...”

관심 없는 듯 말하지만 미심쩍어하고 있다. 딱 그렇게 모든 감정을 내비치는 얼굴은 아니지만 그와 현저히 닮아있는 다른 얼굴을 아는 술루에게는 손바닥을 들여다 보듯 그 속내가 빤히 보였다. 열 일곱의 치기는 아직은 순수함을 감추기에는 조금 무리가 있는 나이다. 적어도, 술루는 그렇게 믿었다. 어떤 표정을 지어야 할 지를 몰라 그저 무표정일 수 밖에 없었던 엔터프라이즈의 항해사와 달리 제 앞의 소년은 조금 더 두꺼운 가면을 쓸 줄 알았다. 그 뿐이었다.

“전술 장교. 파일럿. 그리고 또 뭐가 필요하지?”  
“당신이 타고 온 것.”  
“뭐?”  
“그럼, 내가 어디 길 한가운데서라도 주웠을까봐?”

여전히 표정은 변하지 않는다. 술루는 최대한 이 상황을 침착하게 받아들이려 했지만 상식적으로, 말도 안되는 일이라는 하등 도움이 되지 않는 불신만이 끝없이 치밀어 오른다.

“새로운 헌터 킬러라도 개발 된 줄 알았는데 그대로 땅에 쳐박히는 것을 보고 얼마나 놀랐는데.”  
“헌터 킬러?”  
“당신, 대체 아는게 뭐야?”  
“말했잖아. 스타 플릿 소속이라고. 묻고 싶은 것은 내가 더 많은데. 여기는 어디지?”  
“LA.”  
“농담하지 마.”  
“그럼 어디라고 생각하는데?”

창백하리만치 흰 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 술루는 다시 한 번 한숨을 삼켰다. 어질하리만치 똑바로 떨어지는 태양빛은 숨 막힐 정도로 폐허를 달구고 있었다. 조금만 움직여도 부옇게 퍼지는 흙먼지가 낯설다. 조금이라도 바람이 불면 그대로 허물어질 것 같은 콘크리트 더미들을 잠시 돌아보다 다시 제 앞의 소년을 마주했다.

“넌, 이름이?”  
“카일, 카일 리스.”  
“카일. 셔틀이 있는 곳으로 데려다 줘.”  
“셔틀?”  
“내가 타고 왔다고 말한 것.”

깊게 후드를 눌러 쓰더니 낡은 총을 집어들었다. 손등을 덮는 워머며 외투까지. 말 그대로 낡았다. 어느 것 하나 이 곳에는 새것이 없었다. 모두가 흙먼지를 뒤집어 쓰고, 억지로 세월의 무게를 덮어 씌운 듯 기이할 정도로 닳아있다. 잠시 술루를 바라보던 카일이 말없이 돌아섰다.

“카일?”

본넷이 날아가고 이미 그 엔진과 프레임조차도 거덜이 나버린, 그래도 부를 수 있다면 아마도 자동차라 불러야 할 덩어리 안쪽으로 깊게 손을 밀어 넣고 몇 번 뒤적이다 원하는 것을 찾았는지 몸을 바로 세웠다.

“입어.”

아무렇게나 집어던진 것을 간신히 받아들었다. 순간 매캐한 먼지가 피어올라 반사적으로 눈가가 찌푸러든다. 그러지 않으려고, 내색하지 않으려고 노력하지만 이 곳은 술루가 지내온 세계와는 본질적으로 다른 것이다.

“옷?”

거의 넝마나 다름없는 외투를 집어들고는 멍하니 카일을 바라보았다.

“그 노란색은 예쁜 거 빼고는 아무 짝에도 쓸모 없어. 너무 눈에 잘 띄거든.”

어깨를 으쓱이고는 턱짓으로 재촉한다. 술루는 마뜩찮게 소매에 팔을 집어 넣었다. 조금 더, 짙은 모래냄새가 코 끝을 간질였다.


End file.
